Running from here to there
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Kat Hardy was dealing with her estranged brother Matt by hiding out TNA. Now her worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

If you read "Heartache is a storyline but family ties are worse" Then you will want to read this. Ashton Cage is owned be Kennedy's Friday Night Delight

* * *

Hello. My name is Danielle Elizabeth. You can call me Danni. I grew up visiting TNA. I can't tell you why. At least I can't tell you why now. Maybe someday. I know a lot of the wrestlers in TNA. Only a few know the real me. One of them is my crazy friend, Ashton Cage. We met when traveling together. I should really stop telling about my past. My brother and ex-boyfriend/one of my best friends would be upset and I would have to start all over.

"Danni! I'm so glad you are here!" Ashton picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey… Danni. That is going to take awhile to get use to." Sabin laughed. Ashton elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up, Chris!" She yelled.

"Team Subtle!" I laughed. "It is great seeing you two, but I'm really looking forward to seeing someone else."

"Look who is on team subtle now. He is probably in the locker room he shares with Bobby. Does he know who you really are?" I stuck my tongue out at her and nodded as I went running off to the locker room.

I wasn't paying attention when I turned a corner and ran right into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" A voice growled at me. I'm never one to be intimidated. I got up in his face

"Watch where YOU are going." I tried to have as much venom in my tone as possible. I realized I was talking to Joe and got a little nervous. He was having a losing streak since joining MEM and he probably would have no problem taking it out on me. I did not let it show.

I just walked around him. I could feel his eyes staring at me as I walked away. I already made enemies! Just like me.

I finally got to the locker room I was looking for. I knocked on the door. Bobby answered and when he saw me he got a goofy smile on his face. Next thing I know I'm being picked up in the air in a hug and spun around.

"James is going to be so excited you are here! He has such a thing for you!" Bobby winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop playing with me! Where is he anyway?" He wasn't in the locker room.

"I'm not playing," He laughed as I rolled my eyes. "He went to get some beer. You know him. Take a seat, he should be back soon."

I nodded and jumped on to the couch and motioned for Bobby to join me.

"So fill me in! What has been going on?" Bobby shook his head and laughed at me as he went to tell me everything that had happened since my last visit.

It had been about ten minutes before the door opened and James walked in carrying a case of beer.

"Bobby! When is that girl going to get here? I should probably tell--" He dropped the case of beer, shocking even to me, when he saw me sitting next to Roode. "Well little lady. How is my Psycho Kitty?"

"James! You can not call me that! You know that! At least not for awhile." I ran over and jumped into his arms. "I missed you, you crazy redneck!"

Laughter was heard in the door way. "Well is that not sweet. A happy reunion between a goth and a redneck and the rich asshole who pays them."

The three of us turned to look at the door to see Booker T, Sharmel and Scott Steiner standing and staring at us.

"Booker, I think you need to watch your girl's mouth before I wipe that smirk off her face." I gave a smirk of my own.

"We will see you two later." Scott stated as they all walked away.

Styles and Ashton were the two who knew I was a member of Frontline. Ashton would take on Traci, while I made sure Sharmel and Jenna knew their places. I wanted to get closer to James, the Tennessee Cowboy.

I had a lot to deal with. It was nothing compared to what I was dealing with.

Will my ex-boyfriend be okay with me moving on. It has been awhile. Will my brother find out I'm hiding here in TNA. If he does, will be my friends be enough to protect me. I had a lot to worry about.

"You okay Danni?" I heard his voice break through my thoughts.

As long as James was around, I would be too distracted to be too worried.


	2. Sugar craze and Matt

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for reviewing! Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Sharmel. Just worry about Sharmel. I have to make sure she does not interfere. That is my job. Booker, Scott, and Nash versus Foley, and Beer Money. Ashton is at my side screaming. Jenna, Sharmel, and Traci are all at ringside. Too many people out at the ring. Do we all really have to be out here. Can't Ashton and I just take the girls out and not have to worry about it. James is so cute. He is in the ring with Booker. So cute. Danni. Focus! Sharmel!

I ran to the other side of the ring with Aston. I knocked Sharmel on the ground and then threw Jenna into in the rail. Roode was tagged in. Ashton was fighting with Traci up the ramp. I looked around and saw Nash and Booker walking towards me. I ran to the other side of the ring. Both followed on either side of the ring. Foley took out Nash while James stopped Booker. Roode got the pin on Scott.

No one stayed long enough to celebrate. We didn't want to take the chance of MEM or the World Elite causing another riot.

"That was awesome! I haven't been able to beat anyone up in awhile." I laughed as Roode spun me around. "Seriously, It was so cool. They so deserved it and… You have skittles!" I ripped the package of skittles out of Christopher Daniels hands.

I could see his shocked expression and the look of pure terror in the eyes of my friends. I had Red Bull and skittles. I was going to be up all night.

"I have to room with her?" AJ asked skeptically.

"We can have a party in our hotel room tonight. How awesome?! Pizza, and chips and candy and pop! Watch movies and talk. Please?!" I gave my best puppy dog eyes. It always got me what I wanted and today was no different.

"I always had a soft spot for you. How about it everyone? Party in our room!" AJ laughed. Everyone cheered.

"I'm the princess of this room! I rule with a fist of skittles! I am the one and only… Oh! I love that movie!" I was jumping up and down on the bed with AJ. He was king, I was the princess. Lashley was our knight. Sabin and Shelley were the jesters. I have no idea who decided it was a good idea to give AJ and I so much sugar.

"Willie Wonka and The Chocolate Factory?" Daniels laughed.

"You always knew how to get her to calm down and as long as she is calm then so is AJ. Let's watch it!" Ashton laughed while poking James in the stomach. He blushed slightly.

Ashton and Sabin were cuddling on one bed. Daniels was in a chair. AJ was at the front on the other bed as I sat with my back against the wall and using him as a foot rest. James came and sat next to me. Everyone else got comfortable on the floor.

"We are the music makers, we are the dreamers of our dreams." I stated right along with one Gene Wilder. I loved him, he was my favorite actor.

"You really do know every word." James laughed as he put an arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

My phone started ringing as everyone stared at me. I looked at the screen and a look of freight covered my face.

"What's up?" James whispered in my ear.

I showed him the caller id. Matt.

I ran out of the room. James followed me but knew to keep absolutely quite.

"Hi Matt. What's up?" "I'm relaxing." "You know I can't tell you." "Do they know you are calling?! Does dad?" "You aren't allowed to call me!" "I'm not telling you!" "Just get better Matt!"

I hung up the phone in tears. I fell to the ground and James sat down and held me in his arms. Today had gone so well but like always, nothing gold can stay.


	3. So Close

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

"Let's go AJ! Pick up the pace."

Thursday morning runs. They were always entertaining. For some reason it was always Thursdays that caused AJ problems. He never could seem to keep up. All we were doing was jogging around a park near our hotel.

"You are so slow!"

"Shut up. It's only cause you have so much energy!"

He walked up to me smirking. I had reached the end of the trail. He had this look in his eyes, I couldn't tell what it was, I just knew it wouldn't be good.

Sure enough, the next thing I knew I was thrown over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down! Where are we going?" Wide eyed, I yelled at him.

"Chill. It is a surprise. You will love it!" I didn't believe him. I knew I shouldn't.

We get to the hotel. I'm still lost as to what is going on. I know he got a text message. I see a sign on the wall, it reads "pool". Oh, this is no good at all. Before I could even protest I was thrown in to the cold pool. I won't admit it was nice. After the run, it was quick way to cool off. Wow. James is shirtless. I like this. A goofy smile forms on my face.

I get out of the pool grab AJ and force both of us in the pool. When we rise he whispers in my ear.

"I'm going to our room. Seriously, Say something to him already." I elbowed him in the gut.

"Thanks loser." AJ yelled as he walked away.

"Takes one to know one!" I laughed.

"Danni! Nice of you to join me." He laughed. I rolled my eyes as I started to get out. I was stopped as two arms wrapped around me and pulled me farther into the water.

"Oh no. Now that I have company, you are not leaving." He laughed. He was getting a big kick out of this.

"I'm in my clothes!" I pleaded.

"So?" Was his simple reply.

I was looking into his eyes. The courage was building up. I could tell him.

"James, I need to tell you something. I--"

"Well, well, Look who we have here." She just had to come now. Her annoying voice had to ruin my alone time! I was going to tell him. I hate her so much more.

Some kind of supposed words came out of Booker's mouth. No idea what they were. James and I got out of the pool. He handed me his towel. Said he could wait until he got back to his room. We both just wanted to get away.

"Aw. They want to leave now."

"We don't want to get suspended for kicking your asses." James replied while leading me away.

We walked to our rooms, luckily for me they were both right next to each other.

"You said you had something to tell me?" Shit. I thought and hoped he forgot. All that courage was gone. How could I tell him? I was hopeless.

"Nothing, it wasn't important. I should get in the room before AJ sends a search team thinking you kidnapped me." AJ was ordered by my brother to watch over me at all cost. Sometimes it is nice, but sometimes he can be so protective.

James gave me that look of "I know you are lying but I will leave it be for now." He laughed and walked into his room as I walked into mine.

"Did you tell him?!" AJ was in front of me right as a shut the door.

"Hi, AJ. I had a great time being thrown in the pool. Thank you so much." He simply rolled his eyes and stared at me waiting for my reply.

"I was going to! I really was. Then Booker and Sharmel showed up and we didn't want a fight so we left. I lost all courage then." I signed. How much I was terrified to tell him. It would be nice to get it out there.

"You fail!" AJ poked me in the stomach.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm so going to get even with Sharmel for ruining me moment!"

We both just laughed.


	4. Kiss and Run

Thank you for the lovely reviews!

* * *

I was introduced as AJ's little sister. It would fit well backstage also. It meant AJ could be protective and around me without causing anyone to get any ideas. Mostly Main Event Mafia.

Jeff Jarrett and Mick Foley both agreed to give me a match against Sharmel. I was so excited. AJ was going to go to the ring with me because there was no way Booker wasn't going to be down there.

I was jumping up and down. "I'm so excited. I'm going to kick ass! This is totally going to rock!"

"Danni, how many Red Bulls and skittles did Daniels let you have?" AJ gave me a funny look.

"Only one Red Bull! I'm just excited."

"You should know how she is when she is excited. Plus giving Sharmel what she deserves will be worth having a hyped up Danni." James laughed.

I turned around and jumped into his arms. "Hi Teddy Bear!"

"Danni, Time to go!" AJ yelled

"Yes!"

I easily beat Sharmel. Surprise right? How about not. That felt good.

"Danni, you know what match is next?" AJ looked at me. I could see the concern in his eyes as I shook my head no. "Come here."

I was confused but jumped onto the couch next to him. "What got you so gloom?" I tried smiling.

"Your reaction to this match."

On the screen was Beer Money in a street fight. Storm was tied to the ring post to his neck. I could not look. I turned to AJ and put my head in his shoulder. He put his arm around me.

"What got her so… oh." Daniels stated as he walked in then saw the tv screen. "Sweetie, you already know who will win."

"I know, but it is still hard to watch." I whispered into AJ's shoulder. I know Daniels barely heard me.

The bell rang signaling that I could look again. I ran out of the room. I faintly hear AJ tell Daniels that the beating they just took would be nothing to what I was going to do.

"Robert and James!" I yelled.

"Oh no. We are so in trouble. You had to go and agree to being tied to the ring post!"

"It was good for the show. You are the one who thought of it!"

"Both of you shut up!" They stood silent. They looked like scared puppies who knew they were in trouble. Hiding with their tails in between their legs. They looked cute. James looked really cute.

"You could have warned me! I was so freaking out! You thought of this Roode! How could you? You knew I would freak. Poor AJ and Daniels had to comfort me! I hate you two." With that I grabbed them both by the ear and pulled them down to my height. "Next time inform me!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Roode stated. "May I be excused now?" I nodded and let him go.

James mumbled something about traitor. Roode smirked at him.

"I'm sorry, Danni." He whimpered. I laughed and let him go.

Suddenly I felt lips against mine. I don't know what is going on. I'm certainly not complaining. James was kissing me. I just have no idea why.

"I'm so sorry. I should have…" He ran off.

Wait, he ran off. I was too dazed to notice. Damn it!

I ran to my locker room. I shared with AJ. AJ and Daniels just stared at me. I didn't notice that Ashton and the Motorcity Machine Guns were in the room. I was wide eyed and too confused.

"He kissed me!" I stared at AJ.

"Who?" I heard Alex ask. That was when I noticed they were in the room.

"Oh! Hi. James!" I said it like a "omg duh" but I was too in shock to think of how they would know it until I said something.

"What happened?" Ashton asked, now standing right next to me with a funny grin.

"I don't know. He kissed me and then ran off. I couldn't say anything. He was just gone."

"Dumbass, I will talk to him." Next thing I knew Ashton was gone.


	5. Don't run this time

Thank you so much for the reviews. They make me happy!

* * *

"Daniels! What did I do wrong?!" I probably asked AJ and Daniels this question a million times by now. I still had no idea why James kissed me and ran off. Daniels and AJ were getting annoyed at my constant questioning but they were more so mad at James.

"Sweetie, I'm not sure. You heard Ashton. She said she would take care of it. You know her. She will take care of it." Daniels signed.

"I'm sorry Chrissy. I'm just confused."

"I know. It is okay." With that he hugged me. Both of us jumping when my phone went off.

"Jeff!" "I'm so glad you called! I haven't talked to you in forever." "I'm good." "He what?!" "Is she okay?" "Jeff… okay. Call me soon. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Daniels asked.

"Matt. He attacked Orton for protecting Lita. He must think Orton has a thing for her. The last person he attacked because of Lita was Cena. She never even liked Cena! I'm just worried about her."

"Everything will be okay." He hugged me again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"JAMES!" Ashton yelled at the Tennessee cowboy.

"Yes Ashton." He said in barely a whisper.

She pushed him onto the couch. Anyone could tell she was mad. And James knew the very reason her anger of directed at him.

"That girl is going through so much right now! She has it bad for you! You kissed her and ran off! What the hell were you thinking?!" She screamed.

"Ashton. I'm sorry--"

"Don't tell me that! You should be telling her!"

"I know! I wasn't thinking. I really like her! I do! When I kissed her all of my thoughts stopped. Then I was just worried she would get angry at me. I can't believe Bobby let you in here so you could yell at me. I feel bad enough!"

"Let's go to AJ, Daniels and Danni's apartment. You can talk to her and stop feeling bad and actually ask her out!"

"I don't know if I can. I afraid. What if--" Ashton smacked him on his head. Roode gave him little option but to follow Ashton as Roode had picked James up and threw him over his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AJ. Jeff called. He attack Orton. Lita is okay but I'm worried." I was nearing tears. I hated being away from my family.

"Baby girl. Everything will be okay. I know it is hard. But you know this is for the better. We are looking out for you. no one at Impact has any idea."

All I could do was nod. This was getting stressful. A knocked was hard at the door. Daniels went to answer it. All I heard was screaming.

"You are going to tell her and you are going to do it now! You have no other option!"

"But everyone is around. I'm making a fool of myself!" SMACK. I could tell Ashton hit James over the head.

"You already made a fool of yourself!" All three people walked into my room. One look from all three cause everyone to be quiet.

"Danni, what's wrong?" Ashton asked suddenly losing all anger.

"Jeff called. Matt attacked Orton. You know he is going to attack one of your brothers. How do you not hate me?" Tears were barely running down my face.

"Matt is not you. You are an amazing person. Plus, Matt was one of the people who trained me. He isn't that bad. He is just having some issues. I know he will attack one of them and I will be pissed but I would never blame you. I will blame Matt but even that would be hard to do."

Ashton was having trouble with everything going on also. It affected her and her brothers just as much as it did my family.

"But forget about that for now! James here needs to talk to you." She smiled as she motioned for everyone else to leave the room.

"But I want to see James mess up again!" Ashton smacked Roode. "Ow! Okay! I'm leaving!"

"Danni. I wanted to kiss you. I was just so afraid of your reaction that I ran. Big bad cowboy became a little girl." I smiled at him. With everything going on, he sat there making fun of himself. "Can I take you out sometime. On a date?"

I laughed. "I would love that."

I walked up to him and stood on my tip toes. "Don't run this time." I said right before my lips meet his.


	6. Katherine?

Thank you for all the support and reviews.

* * *

I have such a bad feeling. Today was going to be bad. I was completely distracted as I walked into Impact. I had no idea why I was dreading today. Last night, James asked me on a date. My friends are supporting me. No one knows who I am. Why do I have such a dread for today?

I was on the phone with my rainbow haired brother. He told me Orton was fine and Lita was well. I stayed back while AJ and Daniels went to Impact. I wanted some time alone to talk to my brother.

I was so distracted in my thoughts I walked right into someone. Joe. How is it I always run into him.

"Hi Katherine." He laughed at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked surprised and confused. Completely and utterly confused.

"He grabbed my arm. Don't play dumb. You may have everyone fooled but I'm not stupid. You and your friends stay out of my way and I will keep your little secret. Got that?" I was too much in shock to say anything. He pushed me up against the wall. "I will destroy you if you get in my way. I know who your family is!"

"You keep threatening her and I'm going to destroy you." I heard AJ state. Perfect timing!

"We are her family, Joe." Daniels said.

Thank you! I love my friends more than anything right now.

"What if he tells Matt? How does he even know? Why is only after me!?" I just couldn't figure it out.

"Babe, it is probably cause of Taz." James had is arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Someone came running into the room. AJ and Daniels instantly shot up to the door as James tightened his grip on me.

"Danni!" I heard the voice yell. I could not see who it was but I knew the voice well.

"Tara? AJ, Chrissy. Back off. It is okay." The slowly parted suspicious of the former WWE Diva.

"We just got put in a tag match. Us against Sharmel and Jenna." She said out of breathe.

"What is the problem?" She would not be this freaked out if that was all.

"MEM asked for s special guest referee. Joe is our ref. How is that fair?" All color dropped from my face.

James looked furious. "I'm going down there with you!"

"You can't. No one can. He said everyone needs to stay out of the way. He will tell if any of you went down there. No!" I jumped away from him. I backed into AJ who put his arms around me.

"What is going on?" Tara asked.

"He knows." Her eyes got big. She knew what I meant.

"This is going to be bad. I'm still going down there. Not for Joe but for Traci." I nodded at Ashton as the three of us left the room. Everyone knowing we were going to lose the match no matter what.

The match was quick. Tara and I easily over powering the two MEM girls. We had won. I'm not sure why Joe let us win. I pinned Sharmel and waited for something to hit me. Instead I heard the bell ring. I stood up and looked at Tara, her face was priceless in shock, then at Ashton, who looked suspiciously at Joe and then at Joe who had a small smile as he raised our hands in victory.

He was playing mind games with me. He had to be playing mind games.

"Okay, he didn't try anything. Maybe he has a heart afterall." Roode spoke mostly to himself when the three of us got back stage.

I shook my head no as I continued to walk to the locker room. I just wanted to go home and forget this night ever happen.


	7. the date and family

Thank you for the support! I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Hey Beautiful, you ready?" James asked me as I answered the door. Today was our date. I had no idea where we were going. He wanted to make it a surprise. All he told me was that he wanted to help me get my mind off of everything that was going on, that it didn't matter how I dressed and that eventually more people would be joining us. I was confused. Very confused. I was never one for surprises. I nodded my head yes.

He drove to a locally owned pizza place. It was old fashion looking. It was super cute.

"Where did you find this?" He was never good with knowing the Florida area, even though he lived here for awhile.

"I had to ask Shelley." I laughed at his sheepish smile. I thought he looked so cute. He had this rough cowboy look and most of the time that was how he acted also, but he was nervous and shy. It only made him seem so much more attractive.

"Hawaiian pizza with a redbull?" He asked me. I nodded surprised by the fact that he knew that. "AJ and Daniels both gave me tips for today, but I did think of what we are doing after this myself. Don't let them say otherwise." I laughed. "And I got you skittles."

"And they told you to do this even though he knows I'm living with them?"

"AJ hinted about you not coming home tonight. He said he would like a relaxing day for once without you being miss hyperactive." He laughed and I could see his eyes sparkle.

"I'll will get him back for that!"

We had an excellent time. The food was so amazing. I started a sugar high. I hope I wasn't scaring him. I was simply on sugar and excited about today. We pulled up to a house that looked oddly familiar.

"Why are we at Ashton and Sabin's house?" He laughed at the confusion written on my face.

"I told you others were going to join us. Just wait. I promise it will be good." I nodded, a little suspicious as to what was going on.

We walked into the house and Daniels stood their with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What did you do?" He nodded into the living room. Standing in the living room was Ashton, Sabin, Shelley, AJ, Ashton's brothers, and Lita. Then I saw the noticeable multi-colored hair.

"JEFF!" I screamed as I jumped into my brother's arms. He hugged me back. "I have some important things to tell you later. Go say hi to everyone else." He whispered into my ear.

"Hey. What about me?" Lita stated with a pout. I tackled her into a hug, both of us landing on the ground.

"That's hot." Sabin, Shelley, and James all stated at once. The machine guns were both greeted with a smack to the head by Ashton. Sabin kissed his girlfriend. James helped both of us up, I playful smacked him in the chest.

"I'm glad to see you smiling. It has been awhile. James," Adam shook James hand. "I will be having a conversation with you later." "I will be too!" Jeff added.

I hugged Adam. "How is Maryse? She behaving without me? You too still together? You haven't kept me updated!"

"She is good. She misses you, but we didn't want too many people coming. Don't want them getting any ideas." I nodded.

I jumped when I was poked in the stomach and quickly punched the culprit. "Jericho! Not nice!" He laughed. "When have I ever been nice?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm retiring and moving down here to Florida. Mickie lives here, we are moving in together and than I get to watch over you, Kat." I stared at him wide eyed, a big smile graced my face.

"But now on to business! James, step into my office." Adam motioned to go outside as Jeff followed.

"I'm not sure I like that idea." I stated as I hugged Christian. "They won't hurt him. They just want to make sure James knows that if he hurts you then he is dead." Christian replied.

"They would find him dead by the time they find out he hurt her. I would get to him first." AJ stated.

"Not if I beat you to it." Daniels challenged.

"Sorry boys, I would win this. You both know it." Ashton stated in her "that's final" voice and no one was going to argue. "But it won't happen. We don't have to worry."

James walked up behind me and put his arms around me. I glared at Jeff and Adam. "They didn't scare you away did they?" He smirked. "I could take them, if they tried. I'm not going anywhere." I kissed him.

"Get a room!" Shelley yelled.

"Oh no! Not with my sister!" Jeff and Lita both replied pulling me away from James. Everyone simply laughed. James certainly found the perfect thing to help take my minf off of everything that was going on.

* * *


	8. Talking and AJ

Does anyone else hate mixed signals as much as I do? Seriously! I hate that I'm too shy to ask a guy what they really think.

* * *

"Kitty Kat?" I heard the southern drawl of my brother ask. "What you doing outside so late at night?"

"I told you about Joe. I'm just confused." Jeff sat down next to me. "Plus Matt disappeared again after beating Randy up. This is a lot to deal with." He nodded his head.

"I know little one. We will figure everything out." It was silent for awhile before he broke the silence. "I'm coming back."

I looked over at him a little confused. I wasn't sure what he was talking about. He interrupted my thoughts. "To TNA. I'm coming back to TNA. I'm going to be working with new wrestlers. I will be backstage. I will be around you. I know AJ and Daniels and everyone else has your back but this is our family. We need to be together." I nodded as tears started running now my cheeks. "Kitty Kat, don't cry. Everything will be okay." He pulled me over to him and hugged me. "As for Joe, he always had a thing for you. Don't let him get to you. James is too good for you. Keep James around. I like him." I smiled a little.

"Hey." Another voice was heard behind us. "Sorry if I'm bothering anyone. I just heard someone crying. Wanted to make sure everything is okay."

"Everything is good Chrissy. Jeffy is going to be working with the new wrestlers in TNA." I hugged Daniels.

"I know. I promised I wouldn't tell you." I glared at him but nodded that it made sense.

"Daniels, I'm glad you came out here actually. I wanted to thank you. You have been really helpful taking care of her. I know those in the WWE are really grateful that you view her like your own sister."

"Like my own sister?" He laughed. "I would adopt her as my sister if I could. She may not be blood like she is to you but that doesn't matter to me. I would do anything for her."

"I know. I'm just glad so many people are looking out for her."

"Me too."

"You two are talking like I'm dead or something! I'm right here!" We all laughed. Both men deciding to squish me into a hug. "Thanks." I stated sarcastically.

"You know you love us." I heard AJ yell from the door.

"Only cause I have to!" I replied shaking my head. "Why are all of you awake anyway?"

"We were discussing the best course of action. What would be the best way to go about Jeff being in TNA again." Daniels replied.

"People are going to start thinking. How much we look alike. How much we act alike." It was obvious I was a Hardy, at least when you saw us together. I looked like them, mostly Jeff. I was a mixture of both personalities. I was a free spirit, wild child, but still new the rules and how to be serious.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. We are thinking it might be best to tell the truth." Daniels stated.

I got really worried. If people found out the truth, Matt would find out the truth. What would happened when he found out? The tears started to fall again. All three men coming straight to me. AJ got to me first and held me in his arms. "No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them. Everything will be alright. He won't get a chance to hurt you. He won't come near you until he is better. I won't let it happen." He kept whispering in my ear. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is being in a dark room. Matt's smile was the only thing I could see at first. It wasn't his scary smile. It was the one I missed. He walked over to me and I could see all of him. He looked so happy, so relaxed. He hugged me and whispered 'everything will be okay'. I don't remember what happened after that. I simply remember waking up to the sounds of Jericho and Adam laughing and a yelling Ashton. The smell of breakfast and coffee filling the air. I felt someone's arms around me. I saw the slight smile of AJ. He must have brought me up here and fell asleep worried about me. Always watching over me. He was like my guardian angel.

* * *

Hope you liked.


	9. A Hardy or two

Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Well, good God damn and other such phrases!"

"Haven't heard a beat like this in ages."

"To miss such a beat would be outrageous."

"When your heart skips a beat, it's ruthless and aimless."

AJ and I were laughing hysterically as James and Daniels walked into the room. Behind them was a smiling Abby. Abby Hall, was Scott Hall's daughter and my best friend.

"This is the beat that my heart skipped when we first met!" She laughed as a hugged her. "Great song!"

James and Daniels just stared at us like we had lost our minds. AJ tackled Abby. "It's a song by Dan Le Sac Vs Scoobius Pip. Good song. Look it up. And you missy!" He looked to Abby. "This has been a long over due visit!" I tackled both to the floor before running and hiding behind James.

"Why am I the shield?" He asked me.

"Because Chrissy here would give me up to them. You would never, right?" I pouted at him. He kissed me and spun me around to my two smirking best friends. "Traitor." I glared before turning around. The next thing I knew I was on the ground being tickled. "Stop! Please!" I laughed and kicked. I finally got free and ran downstairs. I ran straight for my brother as the four were following me.

"Kitty Kat?" I heard a voice I haven't heard in awhile whisper. Everyone around froze. The next thing I knew was Abby, Ashton and I standing behind 8 over protective friends and family. I pushed everyone aside and stood next to Jeff.

"Matt?" I couldn't believe my eyes. How did he know I was here. He went to hug me. Jeff stepped in front of me, blocking him.

"Please Jeff. Just a hug." He pleaded with the other brother. "I told you. I showed you the note from the doctor. Please Jeff." He nodded. Matt hugged me.

"What's going on?" I stared straight into his eyes.

"I'm going back. I'm getting help. Going to be staying in the hospital for awhile. I just wanted to see you first. You and Jeff. I'm sorry to both you. I'm sorry to everyone but Mostly you two. I'm going to get better. I promise." The tears came back. I hugged my brother again. Jeff came and hugged us both. This was good. I missed this.

"Thank you." I whispered and then he was gone.

"Let's eat!" AJ smiled at me. I hit him. After that I didn't have much appetite.

"Always thinking of food!" We walked to the kitchen and he put his arm around me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see James glare at him. I don't think AJ noticed at all.

"Just thought it would lighten the mood." He whisper into my ear. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He then pushed me into James.

"Take care of this girl." He winked at James. James just rolled his eyes but still pulled me to him and put his arm around me.

"Well short stuff. How does it feel to go into Impact as a Hardy now?" I laughed.

"It feels really good. I can go back to my black hair instead of this red head." I laughed with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Kitty Kat! You ready?" Jeff bounced over to me. I was jumping up and down. AJ and I were going to go out during Joe's match with Daniels. We were going to announce the truth. Jeff was going to make a one time appearance. It was going to be crazy.

Daniels got the pin. Joe was furious until I came out. He smirked. An idea forming in his head.

"Daniels. I think you will change that win you just got. If you don't I will tell everyone who Danni really is." He laughed. Daniels and I pretended to be afraid. AJ's music hit.

"Joe, you won't get the chance. I'm sorry to inform everyone that my best friend here, is not my little sister. Danni is really Katherine Hardy. Matt and Jeff Hardy's little sister." AJ laughed at the reactions. "If you don't believe me, just ask him."

Jeff's music hit. The crowd went wild. He came over to me and hugged me. "Yep, she is my little sister. I'm actually surprised that no one had figured that out. We look so much alike."

We all walked up the ramp and backstage. Abby was waiting for us. Daniels put his arm around her. They would be so cute if they just admitted they liked each other. Joe looked absolutely stunned. He certainly wasn't expecting that. I doubt anyone was expecting that. We will just have to see what happens next.


	10. Teen Titans!

The reviews make me so happy! Thank you!

* * *

"Hey Abby!" I ran over to my best friend.

"What's up?" She laughed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Just waiting for everyone to show up. Chrissy and AJ went to get the pizza and drinks." We both jumped onto the couch.

"What are you watching?" She stared at the cartoon figures.

"Teen Titans." By the end of the show we were on the ground laughing at Starfire and Robin.

They reminded me so much of Daniels and Abby. Apparently, I remind Abby of Raven. It made sense.

Daniels and AJ walked into the apartment with James and Robert behind them. I jumped into Daniels arms.

"Hey Robin! How are you? Where is the food?" Daniels rolled his eyes as he handed me to AJ. AJ dropped me onto the couch.

"You were watching Teen Titans again?" AJ laughed as he sat on top of me. James picked AJ up and removed him from the couch. James replaced him and sat on top of me. I tried pushing him off with no success.

"I'm not a couch! You big cow get off me!" James laughed as he picked me up and placed me onto his lap.

"Big Cow?" I laughed.

"It was the first animal I could think of, Cowboy." I stuck my tongue out at him. He proceed to tickle me. "Please, ok, I'm sorry!" He kissed me.

"AH!" I jumped to see Abby being spun in the air by Daniels. "Chris, put me down!"

"Aw, look how cute they are!" I laughed. Daniels glared at me.

"Don't drop your girlfriend." James winked at him. I tried to hide a chuckle.

"She is not my girlfriend." Daniels set Abby down.

"I'm not your friend?" She looked sad. Pouty lips.

"What?" Daniels was shocked at her statement. "Don't give me that look. I get it enough from Ashton!"

"Then I'm not a girl?" She asked with the same look.

"Come on. Don't do that."

"Do Earth boys come with some kind of manual?" She smirked at him.

"Seriously? You did that to quote Starfire!" He could not believe all she wanted to do was quote a show.

"Well Robin, I was hoping you could take a hint from it." Daniels eyes got wide.

"That's why you called me Robin?" Oh great. Now I'm dragged into this. This is just not right!

"Don't ignore her because you are afraid to say what you feel. I'm not the distraction!" He looked shocked. The knock at the door had stopped anything from happening further. "I got it!" I jumped over the table to get the door. "Jeffy!" I hugged my brother. "Hey Kevin, Scott." Kevin Nash and Scott Hall took turns hugging me before walking to Abby. Abby hugged her father and her father's best friend. "I would say it is time to eat but someone still hasn't brought the food."

AJ's eyes went wide. "I knew I forgot something!" He threw me over his shoulder and went out the door. "You are coming with me!"

We finally got back with the food and drinks. We all ate. James drinking plenty of beer.

"Cowboy. Slow down!" I took the drink from him and chugged the rest of it.

"Goth girl. You are lucky I like you so much. No one else better think of touching my beer!" I watched the look in AJ's eyes. This was going to be interesting. AJ jumped up and took the beer from James' hand. AJ took off running out the door. James was hot on his tail. I took off right after James. Everyone else soon following after. We got outside and James tackled AJ and took his beer. "Told you not to touch my beer." I stuttered over to James and took the beer from his hands.

"Thanks boys. I could use a beer." I winked at both of them. AJ stuck his tongue out at James. My brother laughed at the two bickering boys as he put his arm around me.

"You are going to have some trouble with those two." He whisper in my ear.

"I know." I smiled at him.

* * *

Hope you liked!


	11. Black rose and straight jacket?

Finally updated this one!

* * *

"Hardy." The smile instantly left my face.

"Sharmel." A smirk graced her oh so fragile face. I would love to break that fragile nose of hers. Sharmel and my hatred of each other goes beyond a storyline. Booker had changed. No one was fond of this change. It was all because of her. Sharmel.

"You know what. Your brother. The long black haired one. He is cute. I wonder what it would be like with him here in TNA." AJ grabbed me.

"Kitty Kat. Don't fight her now. Don't let her get to you." He whispered into my ear. I was so pissed.

"I will see you in the ring." I was actually glad that I was thrown into a match with her and Booker against AJ and I. Normally I hated wasting my time wrestling someone with no talent, but tonight would be fun.

Both of us walking into the locker room we shared. "Kitty Kat, who pissed you off?"

"Sharmel. I'm going to make her pay!"

"She brought up Matt." AJ added after Jeff gave me a questioning look.

"I just got off the phone with him."

"What!? You didn't bother letting me talk to him!"

"He said he was going to call you sometime this week. You know how the hospitals are with that." I nodded. "He said he misses everyone. Especially me, you and dad. Lita stopped by to see him. He sounded so happy when he said that." A small smile appeared on my face. I still hoped those two worked everything out. "He is sounding more like the brother I remember. The one who would chase me around the house after hitting you with a swanton because you were his baby sister. Only to have me chase him around the house because he decided to hit you with a twist of fate. Then us chasing you around the house for hitting us with DDT."

"Poor dad. He certainly had a hand full with us. It is amazing he could handle us alone."

"Yea. He certainly is one amazing man."

"Hey Sweet cheeks. Jeff." I looked up to see James walking into the locker room. I watched him turn to AJ and glare. "AJ." AJ returned the glare with a smirk and nodded. I stood up and kissed James.

"Cowboy." I smiled up at him.

"Certainly odd seeing you as a blonde again. I was just getting use to the red." He ran his fingers through my hair. I wanted to jump him right then and there but I remembered Jeff and AJ were in the room. It would have to wait.

"I'm thinking of dieing it again. Maybe black and purple." He just rolled his eyes and laughed. Jeff smiled proudly at me. You could tell he was glad I took after him so much.

"Well Goth girl. You ready for this match?" I nodded.

"Let's do this!" AJ laughed.

We walked down to the ring. Booker, Sharmel and Scott were in the ring waiting. James and Robert came down after us. They wanted to make sure Scott, or anyone else for that matter stayed out of the match. AJ and Booker started the match. It was back and forth. I cringed a few times at AJ landing on the mat. Booker was messing up some moves on purpose. Finally I got tagged in. Booker distracted me causing Sharmel to get the upper hand. It quickly switched control as I clotheslined her. AJ ran across the ring and took out Booker and Scott as I DDTed Sharmel for the pin. A smirk placed on my face as I looked down at her lying motionless. That is when the room darken. A strange logo appeared on the screen. It simply showed a black rose over a straight jacket. I was confused. The four of us walked backstage. We met Jeff and everyone looked from me to him. The three standing around us broke into laughter.

"What?" Jeff and I stated at the same time.

"You two are certainly siblings." Bobby laughed as he started to walk away.

James put his arm around me. "Come on. Let's go find Abby and Daniels." A mischievous glint formed in my eyes.

"Maybe they are finally confessing their love!"

"Maybe" James replied with a smile as we walked off in search of two of my best friends.


	12. Here and now

Thank you for the reviews. They simply make my day so much better!

* * *

"Matt?" I stared at my phone in confusion. "What are you talking about? You are talking too fast." "Okay, breathe." "Serisously?!" "Have you told Jeff?" "Matt, I think you need to talk to Jeff." "I have to go." "I love you and miss you." "Bye."

"Kitty Kat?" Daniels gave me a questioning look.

"I have no idea, Chrissy. I think he just tried to tell me he signed with TNA." Daniels eyes went wide. I sighed and smiled a bit. He came over to me and hugged me. "Don't tell Jeff." He nodded.

"Hey Goth girl." James walked in smiling but his smiled dropped. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is good." I walked up to him and kissed him. "How's my Cowboy?"

"Good. Ready to go out and watch Team 3D and Lashley kick ass?" He threw me over his shoulder and turned to the door. As he walked out he yelled to Daniels, "Sorry 'bout yer damn luck!" I smacked his ass.

"Put me down you cow!"

"You always have to call me a cow!" I knew he was rolling his eyes and smirking.

"If the shoe fits."

"Now, I'm certainly not putting you down!" He laughed. "Hey Bobby, ready to go out there? Can you hold the beer as we go out there? I got something bigger to carry." Bobby shook his head but agreed anyway.

"Traitor." I yelled at Robert. Beer Money's music hit. Robert walked out with the case of beer while James walked out still carrying me. The crowd seem to love it as they laughed and cheered. I was smirking at the crowd and pointing at James' ass and giving a thumbs up. I had some girls give me thumbs up back and other girls sceam "Damn straight!" This was fun.

"We brought you a present Taz." James said as Robert placed the beer on the table.

"I thought you brought her as the present and not beer. It would have been a better present." Mike stated as Robert sat next to him.

"I don't share her!" James replied glaring at Mike and putting me in his lap with his arms tightly around me. He then smirked at him. "No beer for you!"

Team 3D and Bobby easily won the match. We shared a beer with Team 3D and walked backstage.

"Hey kiddo. How have you been?" Ray asked me as he and Devon hugged me.

"Been surviving. You know how these two are plus AJ and Daniels and my brothers. Why do all of the guys in my life come in pairs of twos?" Everyone just gave me a funny look. It was suddenly something that interested me. Every guy had his other half. Jeff and Matt. Edge and Christian. AJ and Daniels. James and Robert. Ray and Devon. Raven and Stevie. Sabin and Shelley. I think there is a conspiracy. "None of you have noticed that?" They still gave me funny looks. I guess I hang out with tag teams too much.

"Abby! Stop right there!" My best friend turned around and went to run from me. James had already picked her up before she could. He carried her to his and Robert's locker room and sat her on the couch. "What is going on?"

She tried to give her best innocent face. I have known her too long to fall for it. "Fine. We have a date. Nothing big or special. Just getting coffee and doughnuts after the show." She couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"And you failed to tell me this why?!" She laughed.

"Cause if something bad happens neither of us want you stuck in the middle. I have seen you stuck in the middle in countless arguments. Mostly involving one or both brothers but still, you take it personally. We didn't want that to happen." I playfully punched her. She pushed me back.

"Thanks but you know I would find out anyway and then get mad at you both for not telling me!" I stuck my tongue out at her as she pushed me again.

"Right. How do you find everything out anyway?"

"I have my ways." I winked at her. She rolled her eyes. A knock was at the door. James opened it to see my brother standing in the door way. Concern written in his eyes.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey yo." Everyone looked at her. She blushed realizing her father's habits were starting to rub off on her.

"Kitty Kat. What is this about Matt?" I shrugged. I honestly wasn't sure. I could barely make out what he was saying. The connection was bad and he was in a hurry. "Did you know he is on his way here now?" My eyes went wide.

"What?!"


	13. First Sight

I got bored and started watching James Storm interviews on youtube. Very entertaining! And I'm glad fanfic is finally back to working. Hope you like and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Storm! What are you doing?" Robert turned to his tag team partner in confusion. I just stared at the two and was in disbelief at my idiotic boyfriend.

"I just want some beer!" James stated the obvious.

"You can't take any liquids through airport security!" Robert shook his head at his partner.

"Hey, Cowboy. Throw the beer away and I will buy you a new pack when we get off the plane."

"But babe!" He started to whine.

"No buts! Get rid of it and let's go!" He looked at me in shock at first but proceeded to get rid of the beer and follow to security.

"What am I going to do with you?" Robert asked James. James smirked as we walked to the waiting area for our plane.

"Win gold." He simply stated in return. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I still can't believe you thought Ashton was a leprechaun. She beat you bad when you tried to steal her beer claiming it was the pot of gold you won for finding her." I laughed at Bobby's statement. James was drunk in Ireland and wanted so badly to capture a leprechaun. He tackled Ashton and attempted to take her beer. I had to pull a pissed off Cage away from him. The odd thing was he wasn't the only one to think that when they had gone out. Eric and AJ both did the same thing.

"I'm not the one who tried hitting on street lights." James retorted. I laughed even harder. They both turned to look at me. I watched them both go to say something but before they could I said something.

"All I did was dance and try to strip. Which Daniels had to stop me because you two were enjoying it way too much to stop me!" I stuck my tongue out at the two. James pulled me to him.

"Can you blame me, Sweet cheeks?" Robert shook his head no as James and I both hit him at his response. "Don't look at my girl like that!" I rolled my eyes at the two. At least they got along. This is nothing compared to James and AJ being around each other. James doesn't trust AJ around me because we kissed once and AJ doesn't think James is good enough for me. I can't win with them. "You okay?"

"I'm still terrified of planes. That hasn't change since we landed in Europe. The first time I flew I held Lita's hand so tight I left scars on her knuckles!" They both started laughing hysterically. I hit them. "It's not funny!"

"Babe, It is funny. Big bad girl like you afraid of flying. Now, you see, if I still had my beer I could give you some and you would be just fine!" I rolled my eyes at him. I hated his smirk. It was goofy and so attractive.

"You can't have your beer! I'm not talking to you anymore!" I got up from in between the two and sat down on the other side of Robert.

"Come on, Goth girl! I'm sorry. You know how I am when I'm sober." I rolled my eyes and pouted at them.

"Don't give me that look. It breaks my heart!" He turned to Robert hoping for some help. Robert smirked at him.

"Sorry about your damn luck, Cowboy." James glared at him. He got down on his knees and kissed my feet. I gave him a weird look.

"Forgive me princess of the land of skittles!" I couldn't help it. I kissed him and smiled.

"You are going to have to buy your own beer when we land."

"That's okay. That's what I keep Bobby around for!" He smirked that goofy smirk again. Robert's eyes went wide. "Calm down buddy. I'm just messing with ya. But seriously, you are going to buy me some beer when we land."

I'm attention was directed elsewhere at this point. I was staring at the back of a person. This person looked so very familiar. Why was this person making me feel nervous but so very happy? The way they walked and held themselves was like I had known it forever. I didn't really know anyone who talked to Velvet. Not that she was a horrible person, we were just in two very different groups. I know who it was.

"Kit Kat?" A voice interrupted me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Ashton looking at me.

"Yea?" I asked a little distraction by who was standing in front of me. Why hadn't I noticed he was here in Ireland with us. He hadn't been at the shows, had he? Maybe he was watching. Getting use to being here.

"Why is Matt here?" She looked at me puzzled. "And why is he talking to Velvet?"

"I was just asking myself that same question."


	14. To the farm, cowboy

Kennedy's Friday Night Delight gave me the idea with her one shot. If you haven't read anything by her you should. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter also!

* * *

I made it through the flight back and home without a problem. I was scared. Matt never seemed to notice me. That doesn't really say much though. He knows I'm there. I looked over at the figure sleeping next to me. He looked like a big teddy bear. I could hear voices throughout the apartment. Daniels had given his bed to Ashton. AJ had given his to my rainbow haired brother. Abby slept on my floor. Ashton had fought with her brothers, she wasn't going to stay in Canada like her brothers asked her to. That meant Christian and Edge were sleeping on the floor in Daniels room. Lita shared the bed with Jeff. It was like one big slumber party.

"Babe?" I looked down to see my groggy boyfriend throwing his arm out on the bed at where I was laying. He was failing miserably at finding me. I let out a small laugh. "Babe, come here."

I snuggled into him and watch him smile and close his eyes again. "Cowboy, can I see the farm?"

"Tomorrow. We can sneak away but right now lets sleep." He mumbled to me. I swear he talked better when he was drunk.

"I'll love ya tomorrow. It's only a day away!" A voice sung from the doorway. I looked to see my smiling friend.

"Ajay. Please. Don't tell Jeff or Daniels. They will insist on coming. And AJ would kill James before we got anywhere." She smiled softly at me.

"I know you need to get away. Don't worry. I will cover for you." With that she walked away.

I was excited to get away until impact. I wanted to see the farm so bad. It was such a part of him. Jeff would have a heart attack but maybe then he would go and visit Mickie for awhile. I will have to make it up to Daniels. He will have his hands full keeping AJ out of trouble. I was a little nervous about what would happen when we returned to TNA. I was afraid of actually having to deal with Matt. I loved him but which Matt would show up. I didn't sleep much that night.

"Babe. You need to stop disappearing on me." James mumbled again reaching on the empty bed trying to pull me closer.

"Cowboy, I'm not on the bed." He opened his eyes slightly and looked at me before closing them again.

"Why the hell not? Get in the bed sweet cheeks." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You told me we could go today." His eyes opened again. "I packed." I pouted at him.

"Stop breaking my heart. We can go but why leave now?" It was only 7 in the morning. I could tell how not awake he was.

"Lita got everyone to leave for awhile. Her and Ajay are going to help us. This is the only time we have to leave." He got up from the bed and threw some clothes on.

"Goth girl, you know we are taking a plane right?" I nodded at him.

"James, I'm scared." He walked over to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You know I would never let anything happened to you." He lightly kissed my lips. He was good to me.

"Thank you." I knew I would be safe with him. I remember when Raven almost killed him. Raven had threaten him and Chris Harris, telling them that if they hurt me in anyway way they were dead. James got into his face and told Raven if he hurt me in anyway, then James would kill Raven. At the time Raven was pissed but he grew to respect James for it. Why did I not realize sooner that James was so good for me!

I watched him finish getting dressed. I couldn't complain. I liked what I saw. I watched him stare at me with that goofy smirk. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I'm going to show you how to get down country boy style!" I laughed at him.

"I can't wait." He picked up his suitcase as I picked up mine.

"You ready for a party, Goth girl?" I nodded as we walked to the car. This was going to be a vacation the two of us seriously needed. "You think I could meet your dad soon?" I smiled at him.

"Yea. He will love you." We both got into the car. We were ready to have a break. "This will be our first time really alone for awhile."

He smirked that goofy smirk again. "I'm gonna make it worth while!" He yelled. This was going to prove to be an entertaining time.


	15. Relaxing

I loved writing this chapter for some reason. It just put me in a good mood! Hope you like it as much as I did.

* * *

I stared at the big yard in front of me. I was sitting on the porch as James mowed his lawn. The sight of him riding a lawn mower was entertaining and highly attractive. His farm was gorgeous. Truly one of the most relaxing and beautiful places I have been.

"Katherine, you two are good for each other." I looked over to see his mom sitting on the chair next to mine. I smiled sweetly at her as she handed me some iced tea. "He looks at you the way his dad looked at me. I can see it in your eyes also. You remember that look your parents give each other."

"I have a hard time remembering. My mom died when I was young. I was raised in a house full of guys." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, darling. Must have been hard being out numbered. It was only me and James for a long time." She looked over at her son lovingly. I hope one day I could have a child and be as proud as she is.

"It was always entertaining. I have no idea how my dad managed it. We were a hand full and always getting in trouble. I was lucky my oldest brother met a girl, Lita, and we instantly became close. She is like family. She is my older sister. I have been lucky in life." She nodded her hand in agreement. She had this sweetness and softness to her. I wondered how James came from such a wonderful woman.

"Damn it, dog! Move!" Both of us turned to see one of their dogs had decided to lay down right in the path of the lawn mower. James was shouting at the dog to move but the dog refused to. I looked over at his mother and she smirked at me. She gave two short whistles and the dog came running over to her and laid down at her feet. I let out a laugh as James rolled his eyes. "That dog always was your favorite child!"

"She behaves!" His mom retorted. I'm really liking his mom. "For years that boy has been talking about you. I'm glad you finally made your way here. It means a lot to me to see him so happy and to see that such a sweet girl is the cause of it. Sometimes I wondered about him and Harris." I almost choked on the iced tea.

"Thank you." Was all I could say through laughter. She laughed right along with me. "Most people assume I'm evil because of the way I dress. Black and neon colors. Sometimes colored streaks in my blonde hair."

"I like the way you dress. Besides, it's not so much how you dress but how you act. You have a big heart." I wasn't use to compliments like that. "He told me about your brother. I hope he gets better and can work with ya'll in TNA."

"I hope so too. It's been hard for Matt. He was always looking out for Jeff and me. I guess it caught to him and made him a little out of his mind. I worry a lot. I was about to join TNA when he was sent to the hospital for the first time. He was seeing things and it was just a mess." She took one look at me and spoke.

"Sweetie, don't you worry. While you are here I don't want you thinking about any of that. Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be crying." I let out a small laugh.

"That is the same thing your son said to me when he first saw me cry a long time ago." She laughed an addicting laugh.

"I'm glad I taught him well." She smiled at me. James walked up, done mowing the front yard. His mother handed him some iced tea and he took a seat next to me.

"What are you two talking about?" We both could tell he was nervous about us talking.

"I was telling her how glad I am to meet her and to know you aren't with Harris. I never liked him much." He glared at her. "And how you two are good together. You look at each other the way your dad and I use to look at each other." James got a peaceful smile and looked at the ground.

"You mean that?" He looked up at his mother. She simply nodded and walked away. "Come on, Goth Girl, I want to show you something." I gave him a questioning look but he just took my hand and led me around the house. We walked up to the barn and up the stairs to the hay. In a corner was a little room. "It use to be my fort. Where I went away after my dad died." We walked in. Inside of the little room was a blanket, pillow, some beer and skittles. I smiled. "We can forget the rest of the world exists and have some fun." He gave me that goofy smirk. I faced him with my own smirk.

"And what if I don't want to?" He pulled me closer to him.

"I got one thing to say." He kissed my lips. "Sorry 'bout yer damn luck!"


	16. Broken

This is kinda dark. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this one.

* * *

What a nice week. I forgot all about my worries. I skipped down the hall to the locker room I shared with AJ and Daniels. They said they would meet me there. Ashton was missing impact as precaution and spending time with her brothers in Canada. Jeff and Lita were in the locker room waiting to meet up with me. I was excited to be spending more time with Lita. She was the only female figure in my life for such a long time. The smile on my face quickly faded. The figure in front of the locker room I needed to get to was the one figure I had been wanting to avoid. Maybe he didn't notice me. I attempted to turn around.

"Kitty Kat?" Damn. I slowly turned back.

"Hi Matt." My brother smiled at me. It wasn't my brother. Not the one who helped me. This was my evil brother. He started walking over to me.

"Guess who I'm working with?" He smirk at me. I was stuck between him and the wall. I simply shrugged. "Some of your favorite people. Why don't you join me and Booker and Sharmel? It would be better than those freaks you hang out around!"

"Those freaks were your friends." I didn't understand.

"Christy makes a great friend. Don't worry. She will take care of James." He winked me. "Joe is better for you." I got angry now.

"I hate you." It was the only thing I could think to say. He smirked at me.

"Kitty Kat. That is no way to talk to your favorite big brother." He kneed me in the stomach. I let out a scream. He did it again. I heard the locker room door open. Jeff tackled Matt as Lita helped me up and into the locker room. I dropped to the ground and started rocking back and forth. Lita took one look at me and ran back into the hallway.

"Jeff. Come here! She needs you!"

*Jeff's pov*

I heard Lita scream. Something was wrong. I ran back to the locker room. I watched my little sister rock back and forth and pull on her hair. I had only seen her like this after two different occasions. Matt wasn't the only one with mental issues. My sister was bad but it was always dealing with her anxiety and aimed at destroying herself. She acted like this when our mother died. The other time was when her asshole ex beat her. She didn't speak for months after both events happened. I hoped this time it wouldn't be as bad.

"Kat?" I whispered to her. She looked at me momentarily and then went right back to what she was doing. I looked to Lita. She looked at me. She was on the phone already. It was like she had read my mind.

"Raven and Taker are both on their way."

"You always know what we need." I told her. She looked at the door.

"Not all of you." Why did my brother have to ruin such wonderful thing.

"They said they will be at your apartment." I nodded at her.

"Come on Kat. Taker and Raven are waiting. Wouldn't want to miss them would you?" She shook her head no. I helped her up. Lita grabbed our stuff and we walked out of the room. AJ and Daniels almost ran into us. Kat jumped closer to me. "It's okay. Just the two goof balls." I watched them take one look at her and their eyes soften. "AJ, tell James to meet me at my car and fast, then fly to Canada. You are coming with us, Daniels."

I drove to my apartment. James drove Daniels. Lita was in the back seat with Kat. I watched the two when I could. They were sisters. Anyone would have thought so. Why did Matt have to ruin something so good for himself. For all of us.

"James, the couch is a pull-out. You and Kat can sleep there. I will be sleeping on the other couch, if she has nightmares, which she probably will. Lita, you can have my bed. Daniels--" I stopped speaking. James had helped Kat onto the bed. She stuck close to him. Lita climbed in the bed with them. Daniels got comfy on the floor. I should have known no one would want to let her be. I laid down on the couch. I faintly heard Lita warning James and Daniels of how Taker was going to act. They told her they knew Raven. She told them Raven was just like Taker. I don't remember what happened after that. My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

"Jeff!" I jumped as I heard my name screamed. I looked up to see James and Lita rocking a sobbing Kat.

"Little Skittles. Everything is okay. Go back to sleep and Taker and Raven will be here in a few more hours." I looked at the clock. Five in the morning.

"Little one. It's okay. You are safe." I looked at Daniels.

"Goth girl. I'm here. No one can hurt you. He will get better." I looked at James then at my sister. Amazingly, she calmed a little. Lita started singing. Just like she did the other times my baby sister was like this. In 15 minutes Kat was asleep. I watched in awe at how well all of them could help her. I wasn't the only one to protect her anymore. That was a strange feeling. Now, how do I get Matt to be better? I closed my eyes thinking of all the ways to get him to realize what he is doing. Next thing I know there is a knock on the door. Lita opened it.

"Hey you two. Thanks for coming on short notice."

I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see James and Daniels being introduced to Taker. Kat still fast asleep on James's chest.

"I'm going to make him pay." Raven growled.


	17. Black

This has many different points of view. Hope you like.

* * *

*Jeff's POV*

"Little One?" I watched Taker sit next to Kat. He gently stroked her arm trying to wake her. She jumped into James's arms before realizing it was Taker and jumped into his arms crying. It broke my heart. I realized Mickie was going to be home in an hour. I should probably call her and let her know how many people are here. I reached for my cell phone and noticed I had 5 missed calls. One was from AJ saying he informed the Canadians. The other four was from each Canadian, Ashton, Edge, Christian, and Jericho. They wanted to know how everything was. Everything wasn't exactly good.

"Daniels?" He looked over at me. "Can you call AJ or Ashton and let them know what is up. I have to call Mickie and let her know what is going on and that there will be a few people here for awhile." He nodded as I walked out of the room.

*Raven's POV*

I hate seeing everyone so upset. I hate even more that it is Lita and Kat getting the worst of it. I'm going to make him pay. I already talked to Jarrett about a match against him. Clockwork Orange. I haven't had that match in so long. It will be nice to torture him. I couldn't sleep. I watched her as she stared at the stars. She knew I was watching her. She always knew. I walked outside to join her. "You're like a beautiful caged bird." She looked up at me confused. I sat down next to her and let her cuddle into me. "You are suppose to be free to see the world. To choose the life you wish to live, but someone has caged you. Stopped you from leaving. Stopped you from spreading your song. The difference between you and a caged bird though, is you still spread your song. I hear it. Jeff, Lita, Taker, James, AJ, Daniels, they all hear it. It just bothers you because the one person you want to hear, can't hear anything but his own demons."

She cried. Kat cried until she feel asleep in my arms, here, outside under the forgiving moon and stars. I carried her back inside and laid her next to a sleeping James. She instantly curled into him. It put a small smile on my face knowing she felt safe with him. I walked upstairs and heard small sobs. Light was coming from Kat's room. Her brothers each had a room for their family. I opened the door to see Lita crying.

"She is a beautiful caged bird. That is the perfect way to describe her." I wiped the tears away. She had heard everything I said.

*James' POV*

I woke up as I watched Raven walk up the stairs. I looked over to see Kat asleep next to me. She was hanging on to my arm like her life depended on it. She looked like she had been crying. Raven must have calmed her. Her muscles started to become less tense because her facial expression went from scared to peaceful. She looked like an angel. My angel. I laughed. My take no crap from anyone, can hold just as much alcohol as me, little daredevil angel.

I could faintly hear talking and crying upstairs. Raven doesn't sleep much and must be helping Lita out. Matt is a bastard. I'm going to make that bastard pay. At those thoughts I instinctively pulled Kat into me. I watched her sleep as I slowly went back to bed.

*Daniels POV*

The day after thanksgiving. This is how Matt is grateful. He ruins the lives of those closest to him. He destroys the ones he loves. How can someone do that? I watched James get a protective hold on Kat. He must be having similar thoughts. Matt is sick right now. There has to be a way to make him better.

*Lita's POV*

I love him. I love him so much but I can't do this anymore. Randy is being really nice to me. Raven has always been nice to me. Raven's eyes are so captivating. I love Matt. Matt, why must you ruin everything for me?! I could move on. I could be happy if it wasn't for the fact that I think you can get better and that we can get back to together. I could be happy with Randy or Raven, but you are stopping me. It's not fair!

*Kat's POV*

I watched Jeff and James lay motionless in the ring. Matt, Booker, Joe, Steiner and Nash had ambushed them. No one else was around. I was helpless. I was motionless. I was empty. What had gone wrong? I couldn't speak. I couldn't yell. Why wouldn't anyone help me? Or more importantly why wouldn't anyone come help them?

Everything was black.

"AJ?" I swear he was just standing in front of my laughing. "Daniels?" What was going on? Why were my friends laughing at me? No one spoke to me. They just pointed and laughed at me. "Please stop." I whisper. I didn't want to cry but the tears fell anyway.

Everything was black.

* * *

Please review!


	18. Still no words

I should make a happy chapter next...

* * *

I watched James and Bobby wrestle Booker and Nash from the tv screen in AJ and Daniels locker room. The camera showed a flash of my oldest brother sitting at the announcer's table. A sick smirk on his face. Everyone was in the room watching me, not the screen but me. I could feel them staring at me. Matt stood up at the exact moment I did. As he got closer to the ring with a chair, I got closer to the door. No one dared stop me, afraid I would self-destruct. AJ and Daniels simply followed me. Ajay looked sad at the screen worried about the two in the ring. I watched Matt swing the chair at James and I was gone. I ran ringside. I was the fastest so no one could keep up with me, by the time I was at the ring AJ and Daniels were just making their way out of the tunnel.

I grabbed the chair from Matt. I was easily out numbered. It was me against my brother, Booker and Nash. None of them were passed hitting me. I knew AJ and Daniels weren't far behind and I now had the chair. That made everything much more even. Booker and Nash left the ring as my brother laughed at me. AJ climbed into the ring and Matt ran away. He went to hug me but I jumped over Bobby to James. He was laying so motionless. It was like my dream but it was Bobby and not Jeff. AJ and Daniels weren't laughing. They looked concerned.

"Little One, They are coming to take James out on a stretcher." I looked up the ramp to see Ajay with Chris and Alex helping Bobby backstage. My eyes watered. Daniels instinctively pulled me to him. "It's going to be okay Little One." I saw AJ standing there looking so helpless. I watched the medics put my boyfriend on to a stretcher. I wasn't leaving his side. My two best friends closely following my every move.

*Daniels POV*

A medic came up to me. I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was more concerned with the little blonde that I have taken in like a sister. She was crying. AJ was trying to get her to calm down. Jeff and Raven weren't around yet. They had a meeting with the boss.

"Mr. Daniels?" I finally realized the medic was trying to talk to me. "Do you know how to get Ms. Hardy to speak? We want to ask her a few questions about the bruises she has on her arms."

"She won't talk. Her oldest brother attacked her. She refuses to get medical attention and hasn't spoken since it happened." I looked at him wondering why I was telling him any of this.

"She could have worse injuries?" He looked confused.

"Her friend Abby is a medical trainer. She took care of her. Shouldn't you be more worried about James?" I wanted to punch this guy.

"We were worried about Ms. Hardy's ability to go to the hospital with him." I rolled my eyes.

"You are going to let her go." I glared at him. He nodded and ran back to the crowd surrounding the Cowboy.

"Psycho Kitty, It's okay. Everything will be okay." AJ was too protective of her. No one has really figured out why. He hated that she was dating James. He didn't think James was good enough. He didn't think anyone was good enough for her. Like she was an untouchable angel. I don't know.

"Little One, you are going with him. We will meet you at the hospital. Ajay already went to get Jeff and Raven." She nodded at me. I hated that she still wasn't talking.

*Kat's POV*

I knew it bothered them. I knew I was hurting them but I just didn't know what to say. I lost all words. I lost most of my thought. He hurt me and now the man I love. What was wrong with Matt? I jumped into the ambulance and grabbed my cowboy's hand. I just wanted him to be alright.

The hospital was full of chaos. My brother showed up and I fell into his arms. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in my room. James laying next to me. Jeff reading a book. He gave me a small smile.

"He has a pretty bad concussion. We have to take turns watching him as he sleeps for the next few days. He can't wrestle for awhile either. Gives you two more time together." My rainbow haired brother laughed a little.

I looked over to the man laying next to me. He looked so cute and innocent. Something about him was so childish at the moment. I'm not sure why. I smiled at him and curled myself into him. My eyes shut and I fell back asleep.

* * *

Please review!


	19. Gone

Sorry it has been forever. I'm having trouble writing lately.

* * *

*Ashton's POV*

I hated the sight before me. James was not a person to show emotion. At least emotion that was not angry or drunk. Kat was the one person who really got him to be happy and now she is the one person who got him to cry. He held the note in his hand. All I could do was watch him read it over and over again. I heard the door open.

"Why is James crying?" AJ had stopped dead in his tracks.

"She left. She left a note saying goodbye." I said all of this while not taking my eyes off of James. "I would tell you to read it but James has it and I'm guessing he is not about to let go of it." AJ knew who wrote it without me having to say a name. Kat was the only one capable of breaking James. She has. I wish I could say that when I see her next I'm going to hurt her for hurting him. But that would be a lie.

"She doesn't want any of us getting hurt again?" We knew her too well. I nodded at AJ. We could not blame her for running. She was terrified. We all were. This is her way of protecting us. "What are we going to do about him?"

"Bobby is coming back in a little bit to take him home." I finally looked at AJ. "When you get to your apartment, check to see if she has anything still there. Anything that might suggest she will be stopping by again." AJ nodded at me.

*AJ's POV*

I had watch as Ajay and Bobby finally convince James to go home. It was a horrible sight. I may not approve of her dating him but I was not expecting her to be the one to hurt him. Daniels and I walked into our apartment.

I went straight to Kat's room. Nothing was in there but a piece of paper.

_AJ,_

_I'm guessing you didn't get my other letter. I'm sorry. I can't watch more people get hurt because of me. Please forgive me. Goodbye but hopefully not forever._

_Kat._

Of course I would forgive her. I just wish she did not choose this way. We can protect her when she is near us. What will happen now?

*James POV*

There was a note on my bed. I have no idea how it got there. Bobby was with me the whole time and the only person with a spare key is… Kat. I was torn. I wanted to run to the note and read it and keep it. At the same time I wanted to throw it away. How could she leave me?

I choose to read it.

_James,_

_I'm sorry. I had to say goodbye. But this is not forever. I couldn't leave you if I wanted. I hope you still love me. I have to disappear for a little bit. I will continue to leave you letters. You can leave them for me. Eventually I will tell you where I am. I'm hoping you will still want to be with me then. I love you, cowboy._

_Kat_

I love you too, my goth girl.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it is short. This is probably the end of this story. I can write another story if people want with Kat. Let me know!


End file.
